Victoria Chase (Dinocroc vs Supergator)
Victoria Chase is a character in the 2010 film Dinocroc vs Supergator. She is an enforcer for C.E.O. Jason Drake, who wants her to cover up his companies part in creating the titular Supergator. She is portrayed by Lisa Clapperton. ''Dinocroc vs Supergator'' Victoria Chase the project organizer for Jason Drake, head of Drake Industries. Jason Drake's lab was under-attack by a giant alligator, he hired two experts to take care of the situation, a man going by the alias of The Cajun and Victoria. The Cajun was there to hunt the alligator, and Victoria was there to supervise the situation. The Cajun is initially against being accompanied but Victoria assures him if she does not go, he does not get paid, eventually The Cajun relents. Hunting down the beast, the two come across one of the two head scientists Drake hired, Kimberly Taft. The Cajun just barely manages to save Dr. Taft and gets her to a hospital. When questioned about what happens Kimberly admits she and her brother, Stewart Taft, were hired to develop a growth formula. Originally tested successfully on plants, Drake wanted it tested on animals next. Both Tafts were unsure if it would work, let-alone if it was safe, but with Drake willing to triple their pay Stewart wanted to try moving forward and eventually convinced Kimberly. Steward met his end when the titular Super-Gator was created and attacked. The Cajun and under-cover instigator Paul Beaumont get ready to call the police on Drake. With Kimberly recovering in the hospital, Victoria sneaks in, with a syringe of strychnine to poison Kimberly. Though Victoria is discovered, revealing her as a professional assassin all along,she still manage to kill Dr. Taft and get away. With Kimberly dead these seems to be no way to go after Drake. Victoria returns to Drake to confirm the kill but that the hunter he had hired had tried to stop her before she got away clean. Drake is concerned but with no proof he gets ready to move out. Two FBI agents arrive though, Drake and Victoria believe at first they are there for safety to tend to the Super-Gator but the agent state they are there to arrest Drake, as Beaumont had a live camera rolling when Dr. Taft admitted to what happened, and Victoria was wanted on suspicion of murder. Victoria pulls a gun, escalating a fight, but she is quickly gunned down by a female FBI agent. Drake is put in critical condition, not from being hit but from a heart-attack but his company is still broken-up for the illegal testing and endangering human life. The other FBI agent calls for backup, saying they should send a medical team, and “a body bag,” presumably for the corpse of Victoria Chase. Personality Victoria's introduction establishes her as a highly competent no-nonsense professional. When asked if she has an invitation to see Drake, Victoria counts to three and breaks the fingers of the guard rather than be delayed. Her willingness to wait for Dr. Taft to be by herself shows she won't endanger herself in order to complete a mission; This is further re-enforced at the end of the film when she let's Drake die without a second thought while she gets away. Victoria initially plays a verbal cat-and-mouse with The Cajun, but it is unclear if this was a genuine form of flirting of if she was just trying to maintain a cover. Category:Movie Villains Category:Assassins Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased